1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection mechanism set in every kind of electronic apparatus, so as to prevent the electronic apparatus from being damaged due to a momentary large current when a human body carrying too many electrostatic discharge charges touches the electronic apparatus, or to prevent the electronic apparatus from being affected by electrostatic discharge charges existing in the environment or carried by transportation and thus abnormally operating.
For the electronic apparatus operated with a high voltage condition, a high voltage device usually can be applied therein so as to provide capability of processing high voltages. Under the condition that the electronic apparatus is not operated, the high voltage device itself also can sustain the ESD current without being damaged.
However, the high voltage device mentioned above cannot provide effective ESD protection. Thus, when the electrostatic discharge happens such that the large current is momentarily generated, the foregoing high voltage device still cannot effectively prevent the electronic apparatus from being damaged by the electrostatic discharge, and the large current momentarily generated due to the electrostatic discharge may still flow through the high voltage device to other internal circuits so that devices in the other internal circuits are damaged.